In audio mixing, multiple recorded sounds are combined, typically into two-channel stereo. The sounds may originate from musical instruments, vocal sources, or other sources. In the mixing process, the source sounds or signals are typically manipulated, including the level, frequency content, dynamic characteristics, panoramic position, etc. Also, effects may be added to the sound, including reverb and delay effects.
Historically, audio mixing has been carried out in studios on relatively large sound boards and mixing consoles. More recently, digital audio work stations (DAWs) have been used with or without a personal computer. Nonetheless, the DAWs, whether or not computer-based, are not particularly portable. Moreover, the computer-based DAWs still require a board or other hardware device to receive the various audio inputs that are later manipulated and mixed. The present disclosure provides a portable audio mixer that seeks to address these limitations of existing DAWs and computer-based audio mixers.